1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing small portable, electric powered equipment from theft or unauthorized use, and more particularly to a device for securing an equipment by use of its power plug.
2. Background
At times, unauthorized individuals should not be allowed to use equipment connected to a source of electrical current. This is occasionally the case in small business offices and sometimes in the home, where electrical appliances are used. In stores selling and displaying small electrical appliances and equipments such as PC's, there is an ongoing problem of securing these appliances and equipments from easy and quick theft. This problem is typically being solved by various locking arrangements, few of which are simple and inexpensive.
There is therefore a need for a simple and inexpensive device that can be used to prevent unauthorized use or theft of electrical powered equipment.